Van Graff combat armor
|baseid = }} The Van Graff combat armor is a piece of armor in Fallout: New Vegas. Background Characteristics The Van Graff combat armor has a Damage Threshold rating of 16 - one point more than standard combat armor and one less than its reinforced variant. It is colored matte black for "brand recognition purposes", but has no matching black helmet. It can be repaired with other combat armor, but it can not be repaired with other black-colored combat armor, worn by Van Graff thugs. Locations The armor is given to the player at the Silver Rush during the quest Birds of a Feather. Once the first part of the quest is finished, the armor is returned. However, you can still acquire the armor with the methods below and it will not be marked as a quest item. * You can get it at anytime in the trunk on the entrance of the Silver Rush (The trunk might be empty with patch 1.2.0.31x). * At the end of the Birds of a Feather quest. * If you let the Silver Rush explode in the quest Birds of a Feather, the armor you received during this part of the quest will be yours. * This armor is also obtainable by killing the Van Graffs during the Birds of a Feather quest. Notes * While the Birds of a Feather quest is active, the armor is marked as a quest item and cannot be dropped if stolen from the crate outside of the Silver Rush. Upon completion or failure of the quest (by killing the Van Graffs during Heartache by the Number, for example) the armor will be available to drop or sell. * The armor is weightless while it is a quest item (despite being marked as weighing 25 in your Pip-Boy), and is therefore a useful item for any character, as it offers good protection and leaves ample space for carrying loot. * Players simply looking for black-colored combat armor can find it on a Van Graff thug's corpse at Durable Dunn's sacked caravan. The suit is simply labeled "combat armor" (without the Van Graff identifier), and is statistically identical to standard combat armor. * This armor is identical to the Rivet City security uniform in Fallout 3. * This armor has a script attached to it in the GECK; however, the script is blank aside from the name. * Before Dead Money is installed, the crate containing the armor is locked under a Very Easy lock, but when Dead Money is installed, a patch is uploaded that raises the difficulty of the lock from Very Easy to Hard. * If you have not completed Birds of a Feather, you can take this armor with you into Dead Money. * Should Simon be hostile to you while guarding the door, if you loot him after his death, his Van Graff combat armor will be labeled as regular combat armor, but will be painted black. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas armor and clothing ru:Боевая броня Ван Графф de:Van-Graff-Kampfrüstung